What If?
by softpcws
Summary: What If Hollyleaf was a tom? What if Firestar wasn't leader? What if Ravenpaw stayed in the clan? Every twisted ending revealed.


**[A/N: Okay, I really wanted to do this "What If" after reading a very nice one by Blossomstripe! Until I get some requests, I'm going to be making up some myself. Put your requests in the reviews, thanks!]**

 _What If Tigerstar hadn't died in "The Last Hope"?_

"You're no leader, Tigerstar." Firestar snarled, pushing closer towards the tabby tom.

"I'm a better leader than you'll ever be," Tigerstar growled, lashing his dusty-brown tail.

Firestar padded towards the Dark Forest tom's face. "A leader puts his Clan first." He lashed his tail. "Instead, your clanmates are made to fight your battles, not theirs."

"Real warriors love battle," Tigerstar sneered, flexing his long claws in the earth. "I give them a chance to die for a cause."

Firestar's pelt rippled, his muscles twitching. "What have your battles been for, Tigerstar?" His green gaze was locked onto Tigerstar's.

Tigerstar's eyes burned. "Defeating you, of course." His jaws were parted in a snarl, narrowing his amber eyes.

Firestar met his burning gaze. "You haven't defeated me yet."

That moment, Tigerstar unsheathed his claws. "I will now."

Firestar licked his lips. "The Dark Forest cats won't follow you in this, Tigerstar."

"I don't need them. I just need to kill you. Then, I can pick of your clanmates, one by one, moon after moon, until there's no one left," Tigerstar sneered.

Firestar's gaze flickered from Ferncloud's body to Hollyleaf's. "I'm not going to let you harm one of my cats again, not ever." With a snarl, he launched himself on Tigerstar, raking his claws down the tabby fur.

"You lived like a rouge. You can die like a rouge," Firestar growled, unmercifully creating jagged claw marks down Tigerstar's face.

Tigerstar flung him off, tearing his ear. Blood streamed from the wound, and Graystripe unsheathed his claws.

"You'll never kill him!" Graystripe snarled, about to leap onto Tigerstar.

Whitestorm blocked him. "No, Graystripe. This is Firestar's battle."

Tigerstar matched Firestar, but then he hooked his claws into the orange tom's shoulder, pushing him down, sideways. He raked his spine with churning paws.

Firestar twisted free, his back leg being raked in the clumsy process. He rained slashing blows on Tigerstar's head. He leaped out of the way, but Tigerstar caught his back paw. The brown tabby pulled him back, then pinned him down on the grass.

Firestar hisses, raking Tigerstar's belly. Tigerstar clawed his nose, blood streaming from the wound.

Graystripe quickly realized his companion was losing. Whitestorm tried to stop him, but Graystripe leaped onto Tigerstar successfully. Tigerstar threw him off, while Firestar took the chance and slashed claws on his face. Blood ran down his face, and he turned to Firestar, growling.

"I'll end this!" Tigerstar hissed, leaping onto Firestar. He spiked his claws on the flame tom's throat, the ThunderClan leader squirming. He leaped back, and Tigerstar pulled the flesh off. Blood poured from the wound, Tigerstar sinking his blood-stained claws into Firestar's back to make sure he was limp.

Sandstorm and Graystripe launch themselves on Tigerstar, making deep wounds on his tabby fur. Tigerstar hisses, throwing Graystripe into the base of an oak.

"I'll rip ThunderClan and the clans to shreds!" Tigerstar sneers, motioning towards Graystripe, who was badly injured.

Sandstorm pulls out tufts of Tigerstar's fur, but Sorreltail drags her back.

"Graystripe is dead, and so is Firestar. Don't get hurt, too." Sorreltail whispers.

Tigerstar pads towards Graystripe, placing his unsheathed claws on his throat. He crushes the gray tom's throat, blood spilling.

ThunderClan shudders, realizing Tigerstar is their leader now. Dovewing holds in a yowl.

* * *

 **3 Moons Later-**

Clawface snatched a piece of prey from a queen, taking it to eat with another Dark Forest cat, the queen's kits mewling expectantly. Leaf-bare had been harsh, especially when ThunderClan fought for food.

Jayfeather and Leafpool were cleaning out Tigerstar's den, while a queen struggled back from hunting with nothing.

Snowtuft strolled up to the queen, raking a quick claw down her face.

"The Clan needs food, and you aren't helping." Snowtuft snarled, his claws making small scratches on her muzzle.

* * *

StarClan watched ThunderClan from above, afraid. StarClan's starry grounds had once been starry, beautiful. But the "grounds" were littered with blood, the plants dying, turning gray.

Dark Forest cats had made their way into StarClan, slowly killing off all of the starry ancestors.

Firestar's pelt was bristling, eyes widened.

Bluestar rested her tail on his muzzle, trembling.

Crookedstar's body still lay, stained with crimson. StarClan didn't clean the bodies- they were too afraid.

What's it like to be afraid in heaven?

* * *

Epilogue-

 _The Clans died out. Rouges scattered, StarClan was destroyed. ThunderClan fell first, half of the warriors dead. Tigerstar was murdered by the clan, specifically Sandstorm and Millie. Clawface was the deputy, but when he became the leader, the clan fell. Life was bloody, many cats fled._


End file.
